


Clothes of Orange

by h311agay



Series: Essays for School [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a narrative poem that I had to write for English</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes of Orange

I was young when he left

Taken away in shackles and chains.

I was excited,

The first time I went to see him…

After he was gone.

I can’t remember much,

Just how it, he, looked.

The walls

The floors

The glass

The doors

The clock

The phone

The counters

Filthy

Layered with grime.

I didn’t want to touch the dull black phone

Its twisted cord a coiled snake I sat there…

w    a    i    t    i    n    g

For him

The hands of the clock

Choked me as the heat of the room

Clogged my pores and flooded my chest.

I suffocated on my own impatience.

The buzz of the fluorescents

Grated my ears.

And the green of the light sickened my skin.

But then he came.

His hair was gone.

His long black curtain of silk…

Nevermore would I play with it.

And the craters on his face scared me.

But he smiled and I smiled.

I hadn’t seen him in months.

Now I saw him through a scratched pond.

He sat and I snatched up the phone,

Sticky and tacky in my small hand.

I held it to my ear.

His smile was the brightest sun.

“Daddy! I miss you!”

“I miss you, too, hun.”


End file.
